The Parent Trap
by SinsRose
Summary: Roxas Parker has lived with his father Leon Parker for all of his life. Then a summer camp changes everything, overnight he plans with twin to get their parents back together by swiching places. AkuRoku RikuSo ClousLeon Namine Bash LuxordXion RokuRi SoAku
1. Part One : Switched

_**June 1, 2005**_

A caravan of three camp buses with the name Camp Walden for guys emblazoned on their sides climb a tree-lined road. The buses turn down a narrow lane and pass through a freshly painted wooden gate. A magnificent lake sparkles in the distance with red canoes lined up on its shores. Over this quiet serenity we hear the bus horns honking to announce the first day of camp has officially begun.

Guys, Guys tall ones, short ones and everything in between. Some carry pillows, others carry stuffed animals, all wear backpacks. There are more cursing and laughing at this moment than you can imagine. Teenage counselors try to control the pandemonium without much luck. The men in sight, the bus drivers, toss duffel bags out of the buses and into a large pile.

Ansem Kelp, the owner of the camp, late sixties, four and a half feet tall, wearing khaki shorts, talks through a bullhorn. Next to him stands his son and first lieutenant, Xenmas, just less than six feet, tanned and humorless. He also holds a bull-horn.

"Good morning, guys and welcome to Camp Walden. I'm Ansem, your Camp Director and this is my son and right hand man, Xenmas, Guys, please find your duffels as quickly as possible, we've got a big, big day ahead of us. Xenmas bunk assignments, if you please."Ansem said quickly.

Xenmas lifts his bull-horn and starts barking out bunk assignments right into his father's ear. Ansem covers his ears in pain.

A teen stands by the pile of duffle bags, staring at it. The teen has blonde spiked hair and a few bangs hang over his clear blue eyes, he wears a black fedora hat. He stares at the pile. A dark blue duffle lay hidden on the bottom of the pile; the names tag _Roxas_, sticking out of it. His body is adorned in a light blue muscle top with light colored jeans; his ears have three sliver earrings pierced though them.

_Okay, found my duffel, now the question is, how do I get it out? _Roxas grabs the strap, pulling as hard as he could, his face flushes red realizing there's no way he getting it out now.

Another teen walks over, his body is skinny and is adorned in a red muscle top and black skin tight jeans with intricate patterns etched in them. His green eyes looked around bored; his shoulder carries a dark red duffle bag on it.

"You must be new." The redhead said.

"How'd you know?" Roxas said frowning at the pile his bag was buried in.

"You didn't know to grab your duffel before the apes tossed it into the heap. I would say you need some serious help."

"Thanks it's the blue one." The blonde replied.

They both grab the strap and pull but have no luck, as the bus drivers toss half a dozen bags on top of it.

Another teen walks towards them grabbing a black strap from the pile and with one swift move pulls it out. The teen has dirty blonde hair in a mullet, his blue eyes are bright. He has a black shirt with, _Twilight is not literature _written on the front of it in jeans are a lighter blue.

"Now that's my type of man." Says Roxas as the blonde begins to walk away.

"_Hey Twilight hater, "_the redhead calls.

The teen turns around to look at them.

"Would you mind giving me a hand? My blue duffle its way in there." Says Roxas politely.

He nods and drops his duffle on the redhead's foot, the redhead lets out a curse.

"You okay?" Roxas asked.

He rubs his foot. "That would be negative." He replies. As the mullet haired teen drops Roxas's bag on his other foot. He curses loudly.

"Ahhh, Why thank you." The redhead said sarcastically.

The other teen smiled and looked at Roxas. "So you're from California?"

"You are? You from Hollywood?" asked the redhead.

"I've never been to Hollywood; I live on a vineyard in Napa, northern California." Roxas said.

"A what?" asked the redhead.

"A vineyard. Where you grow grapes to make wine, and grow grapes and I help my father out. What bunk are you guys in?"

"Arapaho" The redhead and the mullet headed say; they look at each other with a glint in their eyes.

Xenmas yells from the bull-horn. "Parker Roxas."

"Yo right here." He yelled back.

"Arapaho, bunk thirteen."Xenmas calls.

The boys slap hands and begin to head to their cabin.

"So what's you guys names?" asked Roxas.

"Axel Bailey." The redhead replied.

"Demyx Everwood." Demyx said.

"So do either of you know how to play poker?" The blonde asked.

Axel grins, turning it into a smirk. "I've played a few times, but he hasn't. We've known each other most of our lives." He said.

"So tell me how much summer cash did you guys bring?" asked Roxas.

They walked futher down the road.

* * *

Heads turn as a limo pulls down the road, a driver gets out of the car. The man is British and dressed in all black suit and goes to open the door for the passenger. His name is Luxord and has a stuffy British accent. He reaches into the car and takes the gloved hand of a fifteen year old. Sora James, he is adorned in a dark blue top with intricate designs etched into patterns and the patterns followed onto his skin tight leather jeans. His left ear was pierced unlike Roxas's ear which was his right, and he wore a crown necklace which dangled off a chain. His face looks exactly the same as Roxas's just the emotions portrayed on it were different, but his hair was the major difference it was a brown color but spiked.

"Well we're here Camp Walden for guys." Luxord said.

He looks around distained. "It's rather picturesque, wouldn't you say." Sora's accent rolling off as Sora spoke.

"I don't know if that's precisely the word I would use. "The Butler replied.

Sora smiles as he gathers his luggage. "I'm pretty sure I have everything." the brunette said.

Luxord hands him a deck of poker cards while speaking. "Oh and here's a little something from your Grandfather, a brand new deck of cards. Maybe you'll find someone on this continent who can actually whip your tush at poker." Luxord said with a grin.

Sora smirked back. "I doubt it but thanks Luxord and for bringing me." The teen said.

Luxord hugs him lightly overwhelmed by emotion and he turns back to the car. "And remember, if you change your mind and want me to pick you up at the end of camp, I'm only a phone-call away".

"I'll see you in six weeks." Sora said grabbing his bag and walking away as Luxord drove away.

_

* * *

_

_A few days later_

Two guys are fencing; the first guy is clearly experienced in fencing by the way he is holding the sword. The first guy knocks the other over pinning them to the wall the sword in front of them. The other campers cheer and clap.

Both guys take off their mask and Roxas is the winner.

"Touché, Excellent guys,' Xenmas raises Roxas's free hand. 'The winner and undefeated champ, Roxas Parker." Xenmas says.

Sora walks by with Riku and Zexion.

"Do we have any challengers?" asked Xenmas.

Sora pulls on a mask. "Sure, I'll take a whack at it." Sora snaps on a vest and flips the sword in the air with easy and catches it grinning and nods to Xenmas.

"En Garde!" calls Xenmas.

Roxas still in his mask salutes, and waits for the whistle. Xenmas blows the whistle and the duel begins. Roxas lunges, Sora parries, and then attacks. Roxas tries to knock the sword out of Sora's hand but Sora deflects the blade, whirls around and lunges. Point for Sora! Roxas gets the jump on Sora and comes in low. Point! Roxas lunges but Sora catch his sword and sweep it in a full circle pulling them together, mask-to-mask. They break.

Roxas charges but Sora side-steps and Roxas runs past him. Roxas stops and whips around to find Sora lunging toward him... Roxas steps back loses his balance and fell butt-first into a water trough landing with a huge splash. The Campers explode with laughter. Sora reaches out to help Roxas but Roxas grabs Sora's hand and yanks him into the trough. The Campers crack-up as the two guys sits soaking, side-by-side. They climb out together and angrily pull off their masks. Sora tosses his somewhat spiky brown bangs as Roxas shakes his tries to shake out the water from his blonde hair.

"Looks like we got ourselves a new camp champ. Mr. Sora James! Let's' shake hands, guys." Xenmas said.

Neither guy turns around.

"Guys!" hissed Xenmas.

Sora and Roxas turn, hands extended. And for the first time, they look into each other's faces. They freeze. Speechless, it's like looking into a mirror. Roxas extends his hand and Sora reaches for it. As they touch, something electric again passes between them. Sora and Roxas looks down at their hands, then up at each other not knowing what to say. Just then, their friends join them and they immediately slip their hands into their pockets - at the same time. Their friends stop in their tracks and look from Sora to Roxas - stunned at the resemblance. The lunch bell rings and everyone else on the lawn runs toward the Mess Hall.

"Why's everyone staring?" Roxas asked staring at Sora.

"Don't you see it?" Sora almost wants to sneer.

"See what?" Roxas says.

"The resemblance between us." Replies Sora sourly.

"Between you and me?! A resemblance? Let me see, turn sideways..." Roxas examines him as he turns. Now the other way..." Sora turns the other way. Well, your eyes are much closer together than mine. Your ears stick out, your teeth are crooked and that nose... well, don't worry, those things can be fixed." Roxas says hotly, smirking.

Axel and Demyx laugh.

Riku one of Sora's close friends, says to him. "Want me to deck him for you?"He says venomously.

"Hold on, I'm not quite finished. You want to know the real difference between us?" Roxas deadpans.

* * *

"I have class and you don't? Or I know how to fence and you don't? Take your pick." Sora replies hotly.

Roxas angrily steps forward but Xenmas steps between them. '"Okay, men, time to break-up this little love fest. Sora... Roxas...' Xenmas stares bewildered and gets confused at the two, the hair styles even though they are different play no real affect on telling them apart. "I mean, Roxas... Sora..."

The lunch bell rings again. Riku and Kairi (the only actual girl that was here by mistake and Sora's other closest friend besides Riku) and Zexion pull Sora away, as Demyx and Axel pull Roxas in the other direction.

"That guy is a major jackass." said Demyx.

"Yeah. Too bad you couldn't look like somebody cooler." Axel said.

We see Sora's group, Sora stealing glances at his twin like figure.

"Do we really look as much alike as I think we do?" asked Sora.

"It's just a weird freak of nature. Please accept my condolences."Kairi says. Sora looks away from Roxas who sees him looking at him.

_

* * *

_

_Inside of Sora's bunk the Navajos night_

A pile of change, crumpled dollar bills, and candy bars, lay on the table, a crowd of guys watching a poker game Sora, with a Tootsie Pop dangling from the side of his mouth, is playing with four older guys and winning big-time.

"Sorry, guys, read 'em and weep." Sora said smugly. Sora spreads out a full house. The older guys groan and toss in their hands, as Sora rakes in the pot.

"So... that's-it... no other takers?" He says grinning at Riku who is eying his cash.

"You've already taken everybody..." Riku whispers to him softly nipping at his ear.

A crisp new five dollar bill floats on to the cot.

"Not everybody." Roxas said sharply walking into the cabin followed by Demyx and Axel.

Roxas stands over Sora, a smile on his face.

Roxas's hands skillfully shuffle a deck of cards. As he deals, Sora and Roxas, begin to go one-on-one... shuffling, dealing, drawing, bluffing... First Sora rakes in the pot... then Roxas... then Sora... it's back and forth... until finally the entire pot sits in front of Roxas and Sora is down to his last dollar.

Roxas tosses in three bucks and Sora checks his hand... he's holding a straight. He bites his lip... knowing he's holding a winning hand.

"Tell you what I'm going to do, since you're almost tapped out... I'll make you a deal. Loser jumps into the lake after the game." Roxas says with a devilish smirk on his face, Axel hangs over his shoulder his grin Cheshire cat like smirk as well.

"Excellent." Sora says taking Riku's hand and smirking.

"Nude." Says Roxas and Axel lets out a laugh.

"Even more excellent." Sora reveals his hand, queen high straight.

Roxas spreads full house across the blanket. "Start unzipping, brat... full-house."

* * *

Sora's uniform falls onto the sand, Riku watches his face a flame at his boyfriends' shame. His bare feet step away from the clothes.

The guys huddled on the shore holding candles. Roxas stands in the center of the group, a content smirk on his face, his and Axel's hands intertwined and smirking.

Demyx watches as Sora walks the lake. Sora reaches the dock, teeth chattering. He turns back, looks at the guys. Roxas and his friend's wave and Sora salutes them, as Sora's legs gracefully slice through the water, in a perfect dive. Sora pops up in the water, looks out at the guys but they are gone!

Sora's wet feet hurry across the sand and arrive at where his clothes were but all that's left are his sneakers. Sora's wet and shivering face turns to meet Riku's face. He hands him his sweatshirt, he accepts it throwing it over his body and carries his shoes.

"Let the games begin." Sora says to Riku playful smirk on his face.

* * *

_A week later_

Sora and Roxas both screwed themselves over there pranks going too far and one ending up getting both the camp leaders.

The two leaders lead Sora and Roxas away from their bunks and up a long winding hill. Roxas balances his duffel bag.-on his shoulder, as Sora struggles, his full of luggage. The rest of the guys, and we mean, the entire camp, marches in a line behind them.

_

* * *

_

_ISOLATION BUNK_

The two leaders catch their breath as they lead Sora and Roxas into a bunk with just two cots and two trunks.

"We've got six weeks left at camp and you two are going to spend every glorious one of them - together. You'll eat together, bunk together and do all your activities together. Either you'll find a way to get along or you'll punish yourselves better than I ever could." Ansem says sharply.

"You'll thank us for this, you'll see." Xenmas says.

The leaders exit, leaving Sora and Roxas alone and worse with each other and Sora lifts his suitcases onto the bed and neatly starts unpacking his things. Roxas, on the other hand, flips open his trunk, unzips his duffel and shakes his things out like he's emptying a bag of potato chips into a bowl.

A sign that reads: _Isolation Table - Do Not Disturb_. Sora and Roxas eating at a table in the MESS KUL, directly under the sign, and they are separate from the other Campers and eat without speaking. Sora eats a well balanced meal while he reads a book as Roxas munches on a cheeseburger and plays Game Boy. They never look at each other.

_ISOLATION BUNK - ANOTHER DAY_

It's pouring. The wind howls.

_ISOLATION BUNK - SAME TIME_

Roxas, in flannel p.j.'s and a sweat-shirt, is pinning up postcards and photos above his cot. Sora, in matching sweater and pants, plays solitaire. Now and then, each sneaks a glance at the other.

A sudden gust of wind blows the door open, sending Roxas's stack of photos flying into the air. Roxas screams, trying to salvage them, as Sora rushes to the door and bolts it shut. Together, the guys tie down the blinds. Sora finds Roxas's favorite stuffed animal a heartless, Chester, lying on the floor and hands him to Roxas.

"Thanks." Roxas says.

"Any of your pictures ruined?" asks Sora.

"Only an old photo, it's some of my friends from home." Roxas holds the photo up.

"Oh, your friends?" said Sora.

"Yeah," Roxas nods and asks, 'How far away is London anyway?"

"From here - six thousand miles. But sometimes, it seems much further. -How far away is your home?" said Sora quietly.

"California's way at the other end of the country," He hands a photograph. Actually, here's a picture of my house."Roxas said as Sora looked at the photograph.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Sora says.

"We've got this incredible porch that wraps around the whole house with rocking chairs and a hammock and stables back that away... and this great pool with a sliding board..."Roxas trailed off.

"How cool, who's this?" Sora sees the back of a man.

Roxas frowns for a brief second pain lingering in his clear blue eyes. Sora can only see the slim female like figure and the deep locks of brown hair that falls to onto his shoulder. "Oh, that's my Dad... He didn't know I was taking a picture or he would've turned around. He's kind of like my best friend. We do everything together." He says.

Sora reacts strangely, as if chilled; he rubs the goose bumps on his arms.

"What's the matter?" asks Roxas a little worried for him.

Sora pulls at his sleeves. "It's chilly in here, that's all."

Roxas crosses to his trunk and takes out a bag of Oreos, and Sora watches him. "Want one?"

"Sure. I love Oreos. At home, I eat them with peanut butter." Sora replies.

Roxas gives him a surprised. "You do? That's so weird. So do me."

"You're kidding? Most people find that totally disgusting." Sora says.

"I know. I don't get it." Roxas grins back.

"Me either."

The Guys laugh, feel a little guilty for enjoying each other's company, and then laugh even harder. Roxas digs a jar of peanut butter from his trunk and opens it. The guys start eating.

"What's your dad like? I mean, is he the kind of father you can talk to or is he one of those workaholic types that says, 'I'll talk to you later, honey', but never really does? I hate that." Roxas asked.

"I do have a father, actually, but he's more like a motherly figure, but my real mom died at childbirth with me, dad never mentions it. I suppose you could call him similar to a mother but my parents divorced years ago. My father never even mentions him. It's like he evaporated into thin air or something." Sora said pain lacing his voice.

"It's scary the way nobody stays together any more, and I'm sorry the same happened with my mother as well." Roxas said.

"Tell me about it." Sora said.

Both Guys devour their Oreos and peanut butter.

"How old are you?" Roxas asked.

Sora mouth is full, he swallows. "I'll be sixteen on August 13th."

Roxas almost chokes. "So will I."

"Your birthday's August 13th? How weird is that?"Sora said.

"Very. Hey, it stopped raining. Want to get a Popsicle or something?" Roxas asked.

Sora walks to Roxas and looks him up and down, really studying him, biting on his Keyblade necklace, Oathkeeper; he's had it since birth. Roxas, feeling his eyes on him, plays with his Keyblade necklace, Oblivion.

"What's the matter?" Roxas asks suddenly.

"Roxas, what's your father like?"

Roxas looks at Sora funny. "I never met him, well the other one anyway, he and my Dad split up when I was a baby, maybe even before, I'm not sure. He doesn't like to talk about him... but I know he was really beautiful."

"How do you know that?" Sora curiosity asked.

"Because my Dad had this old picture of him hidden in his sock drawer and he caught me looking at it all the time so he gave it to me to keep. I'm really thirsty, you sure you don't want to go to the canteen and get something to drink?"

"Will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this?" Sora hissed.

"At a time like what?"

"Don't you realize what's happening?!? Don't you find it peculiar that we both look so much alike and have the same birthday and...? Oh man, this is beyond coincidence, this is beyond imagination! I only have a father; you only have a father... You've never seen your other Dad; I've never seen my Dad. You have one old picture of your dad, I have one old picture of my Dad but at least yours is probably a whole picture." Sora's voice was quiet.

"Mine's a pathetic little thing, ripped right down the middle... What are you rummaging in your trunk for?"Roxas trailed off and finds a photo ripped down the middle. "This. It's the picture of my father. And it's ripped, too."

"Right down the middle?" Sora says.

"Right down the middle." He answers.

Sora rushes to his trunk, wildly tossing out his things. He pulls out a small box, opens it and carefully takes out his ripped photograph. He walks to Roxas, holding it to his chest.

"This is so freaky. Okay. On the count of three, we'll show them to each other, okay?" said Sora.

They both count and show the photos and gape at them.

They are placed against each other, when placed next to each other, fit perfectly, forming one photo. Roxas's father sits cozily next to Sora's father. Roxas's father is a man with dark brown hair and it's nearly shoulder length. Sora's father has female like features and has Roxas's hair and carefree blue eyes. Behind them, are a life preserver and a wine bottle?

"That's my other Dad..."Roxas whispers

"That Is my other Dad."...

The guys stare at the photo, then at each other. A formality of strangeness settles on them. They both reach for their Keyblades. The lunch bell sounds.

"That's the lunch bell." Sora says.

"I'm not so hungry anymore. So if your Dad is my Dad and my Dad is your Dad... and we're both born on August 13th, and then you and I are... like... brothers. "Roxas whispered his eyes watering.

"Brothers?!? Roxas, we're twins!!!" said Sora.

Frozen, Sora laughs then tears come to his eyes. Roxas's eyes fill up and soon tears streak his cheeks. They put their arms around each other and embrace, sobbing. They pull apart, look at each other, smile, and then begin to laugh. Roxas bites nervously on his Keyblade.

* * *

Sora and Roxas sit at their Isolation Table, talking a mile-a-minute.

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea. " Roxas said.

"What are you raving about?"Sora said.

"You want to know what my Dad is like, right." Roxas asked. "And I'm dying to know my other Dad. So what I'm thinking is ... Oh man, this is so brilliant, it's scary."

"What is it?!?" Sora asked.

"I think we should switch places. When camp's over, I leave as you and go back to London and you leave as me and go to California. We can pull it off. We're twins, aren't we?"Roxas said.

"Twins from different countries, with different accents, different hair-styles, different vocabularies... different everything. Roxas, we're totally and completely, one hundred percent different." Sora said.

"So? What's the problem? I'll teach you to be me and you teach me to be you. C'mon, I got to meet my other Dad." Roxas said.

The truth is, you know, if we switch, sooner or later they'll have to un-switch us. And when they do, they'll have-to meet again. Face-to-face. After all these years." Sora says.

"I told you I'm brilliant." Roxas says grinning.

* * *

MAIN LODGE – Morning of Leaving

Roxas and Sora stand by each other, looking for their friends before they have to part ways. Roxas had managed to convince Sora to completely dye his hair blonde while Roxas had been told Sora's father would allow him to almost do anything which included drying his hair. They are wearing each other's clothes, Roxas was fond of the leather jeans he was wearing, and Sora was wearing his torn jeans.

Sora and Roxas's eyes caught green ones, Riku and Axel rushed over to the two of them and Sora grinned as Axel hugged him mistaken. Riku caught on however seeing the different earrings in Roxas's ears. "Roxy, how'd you have to deal with that brat?" The redhead asked.

"Why don't you ask the brat you're hugging Ax." Said Roxas while shaking Riku's hand and exchanging numbers with him.

Axel gave him a nasty look releasing Sora from the hug. "Why is he blonde?" Riku looked at Sora's hair as well and gaped.

"Sora your hair its"-

"We're twins." They both answered.

Riku and Axel froze, and Axel gave the blonde his cell phone number and Roxas did the same. "Hey Roxas, Riku is going with you for the rest of the summer. So treat him like I would Kay?" Sora smiled at Riku saying it was alright. "He lives pretty close to where I do in London so he can help you get home." Sora smiled at him.

"See ya Sora." Riku said kissing him lightly.

"Riku don't miss me too much and don't push him too hard." Sora said.

"Bye Sora." Said Roxas, hearing his name and Riku's being called. Riku smiled and the two parted ways from the two.

"Hey Axel where you from?" asked Sora.

"Napa, Roxas just remembered after he re met me that he lived next door to me all my life. If you need to get away just ask his dad. "Axel said as they walked to the bus.

"I just hope Roxas does well and I hope I make a good impression."Sora whispered clinging to Axel like a child, his hand clutching Oblivion closely to his neck. "Good luck." He mutters to himself as he and Axel began their journey home.


	2. Part Two : Marriage Hell No

_Part2_

_July 13, 09- August 1, 09_

_London Airport_

Roxas clung onto Riku in the terminal, when the plane landed. He held onto the sliver haired boy like a lifeline and by the look of it he was used to it. _ I hope he likes me. I hope Dad does._ Roxas watched the endless sea of people staring off. A butler yells in the distance. "Sora!" He calls.

Roxas and Riku both look up and Riku waves to him. They both see Luxord pushing though the crowd holding a small black satin box presenting it to him. Roxas takes the box gently opening it; sitting on the satin is a sliver necklace except this one was nobody's symbol (Roxas's necklace in the game except the symbol is inlaid with diamonds). He smiles at Luxord, softly. "Luxord thank you." Roxas said softly in the best English voice he could manage. Riku smiled beside him.

"You look fantastic, what you do to your hair? Dye it?" asked Luxord.

"Do you like it?" Roxas asked, running a finger though his blonde hair.

"Love it. You have your ears pierced again." Luxord said looking at Riku.

Roxas nods at him and Luxord smiles leading them outside to a limo.

Roxas rests his hands on an open window in the car; Luxord has the glass up talking in another tongue to someone on the phone. Riku is beside him staring out the window as well as they pass London's landmarks. 'What do you think of it?" He asks.

"It's amazing Riku. You must love living here with me." He says.

"How'd you think Ax is doing?" Riku said quietly.

Roxas face broke out into a smirk; clearly Riku didn't know something Roxas did.

18 Cumberland Square was the address when their car halted to a stop. Riku took Roxas by the hand leading him to the door as Luxord got his luggage. "Sora, I'll be back later. I need to talk to your grandfather." Riku said. Roxas nodded and turned the knob heading stops and looks at the surroundings as he enters, it is a very large main floor, a staircase going up and the downstairs spilt into a dining room, study and living room. "Sora!" calls a somewhat female male voice. Roxas looks up and sees his other father for the first time in his life and almost has tears come to his eyes, he holds them back. Sora's father, Cloud James, Cloud is an image of an older Roxas expect his eyes are soft almost female like along with his figure. His hair is exactly the same as his own and around his neck a lion like pendent rests on it; Roxas knows he had seen that before. "Sora, you're home." His voice is warm and comforting.

"Cloud" He whispers.

Cloud walks down the stairs staring at the boy. "Did you dye your hair?"

"A guy at camp dyed it. Do you like it?" Roxas laughs feeling tears coming. They drip down his face and Roxas goes to wipe one.

"It looks wonderful. What is it baby?" whispers Cloud concerned.

"I've just missed you so much. It feels like forever." Cloud pulls him into a hug; the tears keep falling from Roxas eyes.

"Can you believe it, it feels like forever." Cloud says softly.

Roxas smiles heart warmed.

Roxas wanders upstairs, Cloud already vanished into a room, and Roxas soon finds the room. Cloud is on the phone speaking in French at first then English. "Hi... Really? Can't you manage without me? Sora just got home from camp... Well, what's the problem?" Cloud asks.

Roxas while his father speaks runs a hand over a brush. He stares at the items lying on the table. His hands run over a double of a necklace his father has bought him before, he smiles. He touches his hand to various items on the table. His eyes catch Cloud's discussed look on his face while talking, Roxas laughs at the face.

"Sora!" Cloud calls.

"Yeah?" Roxas replies.

"Would you mind going down to the studio with me?" He asks.

"I would love to you?" Roxas said.

Cloud looks at Roxas and smiles at him.

Cloud and Roxas down a street in London. They come to a stop of in front of a store window, displayed in the front of the store is a mannequin with an exquisite wedding dress. Above the dress is a sign that reads LionHeart Tamers Design.

"That's incredible." whispers Roxas staring at the gown.

"You don't think it's over done. That's a bloody miracle." Cloud replies.

"Know who would look wonderful in that gown, you."Roxas grins at him.

"I think the time change has made you a little loopy. Let's see what they want so I can get the hell out of here._"_

_

* * *

_

_Napa California _

Across the ocean in North America in Napa California, Sora is greeted by Roxas's father- Leon Parker. Sora gets off the plane talking loudly to Axel. Leon smiles and begins to wave when he sees them. Sora and Axel catch his eyes and Sora smile can be seen as he dashes towards him. "Rox, Welcome home kiddo!" he calls to him.

Sora stops in front of Leon. "Dad." Leon pulls him into a hug smiling.

"I hope you had a lousy time at camp because you're not going back, I missed you too much." Leon's eyes stop onto Axel.

Axel grins back. "Roxy had a great time, I'm Axel remember?"The redhead introduces himself.

Leon releases Sora, "I remember. You've been getting along I take it? No fights?"

"Here and there, I might have given him a few bruises." Sora says darkly.

Leon grins. "Come on kiddo lets go home."

Leon's car pulls up to a Victorian styled ranch home with a wide porch that wraps around the facade. Sora and Axel both exist the car, Axel's house a little far down the road. Leon goes ahead into the house not waiting for them to catch up, already used to how Roxas hangs around Axel. Sora blinks feeling tears slide down his checks.

They both enter the house together and Sora is greeted by Pluto Roxas's golden retriever. It barks at Sora and he jumps slightly hearing another voice, its Xion the butler in the house.

"Hell-o, Gorgeous! You grew, you lost weight, you look fabulous, we missed you, don't let these bums talk you out of, going back to camp. You're a growing guy. You need adventure. You hungry? I made cornbread and chili. Why're you so quiet? What's wrong?"She says softly.

Sora takes Axel's hand, he squeezes it gently. "I'm just so happy to be home." He says.

Xion smiles at him then Axel. "You didn't do anything to my baby did you?" Her gaze looks lethal. Apparently Roxas and Axel were dating, oh Sora felt bad for Roxas he would have to deal with Riku's mood swings and lack of attention.

Axel stiffens and goes somewhat pale. "No, I wouldn't dream of it yet." He says quickly as if burnt.

"You've changed Rox, I can't place my finger on it but you've changed." Xion says.

"Really, it's the same old Roxas here." Sora said with a grin on his face.

Pluto comes in and barks at Sora, he cringes but Xion can't tell. "Xion, I'm going to unpack alright?" She nods watching as him and Axel head upstairs.

Leon yells upstairs, "Rox when you're done there's someone I want you to meet." He calls.

Sora yells back an answer and then heads into Roxas's room and shuts the door behind him and Axel and locks it. Sora dumps out Roxas's duffle bag onto the bed and runs his hand though the mess. "Where the hell is my phone?"He whispers desperate for contact from Riku.

Axel tosses him his phone standing by his window. "Roxas if you plan to get your parents back together you going to have serious problems." He says seeing a figure by Leon.

Sora unlocks the door and soon after Xion walks in looking disgusted. "Who's the chick?" Sora asks.

"Oh that blonde, and her name's Namine Blake. She's a publicist from San Francisco. Your father hired her at the beginning of the summer to do some publicity for the vineyard and if you ask me, she's done a better job selling herself than the grapes." Xion spat.

"Whaddya mean?"Sora looks towards Axel.

"Look, you and I know your Dad's no suave debonair Bachelor of the Month-type, so I wonder what a young hot thing like her sees in a guy who walks around with his shirt-tail hanging out and his cereal bowl full of chili. Then I realized, there's a .million reasons why that girl's giggling and they're all sitting in the Napa Valley Community Bank."

"You mean you don't think she even really likes Dad..."Sora seems irrigated.

"What do I know? But I'll tell you one thing. This one could give Sharon Stone femme fatal lessons. She's got your father eating out of the palm of her hand. They ride together, they swim together, and they're out to dinner every night. Not to mention she treats yours truly like the shlepper help' of all time which has really endeared her to me, as you can imagine. you go down and meet her and see for yourself. Don't let me influence you." Xion says.

* * *

_EXT. POOL_

Sora bounds down the stairs, wearing sunglasses and a faded Parker Vineyards T-shirt over a bathing suit shorts. Sora joins Leon and Namine under an umbrella. The vineyards and mountains cascade down from the pool creating an incredible vista.

"There's my boy! Roxy, I want you to meet a friend of mine. Honey, this is Namine Blake."

"Hi ..." Sora says shyly Axel standing behind him.

"Hi. Wow. I can't believe I'm finally meeting the famous Roxas. I've looked forward to this all summer."

"Really? Well ... here I am."Sora's voice is quiet.

"Squall, he's adorable." Namine says.

Leon blushes as Sora mouths "Squall-O"

"The way your father talked about you I expected to meet a little boy but you're so grownup..."

"I'll be sixteen soon. How old are you?"

"Twenty-six."

"Only ten years older than me. How old are you again, Dad?"

"Oh, suddenly he's interested in math. I'm going to get some more chili and a bottle of champagne to celebrate. "Says Leon quickly.

"What are we celebrating?"

"You're home-coming of course." Namine says.

Leon and Namine exchange a quick look which is not lost on Sora. Leon heads toward the house as Sora sits by the pool, dunking his feet in the water. A cell-phone ring, Namine flips it open.

"Hello. Yes, Reverend Mosby... Uh-huh. I'll certainly ask him but I doubt if he'll be available. I understand it's for a local charity. Um-hmmm... I'm writing it all down. Okay, got it. Sounds very worthwhile, I-agree but unfortunately, I see that Mr. Parker will be out of the country those days. Yes, I'll be sure to mention it to him. Thank you." Namine lies.

"So. How was camp, Rox? Was it fabulous?"

"Yes, I loved it actually. My Dad's going out of the country? When?" Axel grins as Sora says this watching Namine expression go dark.

"No, no, I just had to say that to get him out of something. You know I never heard a man talk about his son the way Leon talks about you. You two are obviously incredibly close."

"We're closer than close. We're all each other have..." Sora pulls off his t-shirt and Sora does a huge cannonball into the pool, splashing water all over Namine. Pissed, but controlling it, Namine walks to the edge of the pool picks up a towel and pats herself dry as Sora pops to the surface.

"Sorry, did I get you wet, Nam?"

"Just a little, Roxy," She tries to act sweet and Axel chuckles at the effort earning a glare from her as he joins Sora in the pool. "Hey, guess what? Your Dad took me riding the other day and he let me ride your horse. I hope that's okay with you."

"Oh, sure. Sprout's used to strange women riding her. Not that you're strange or anything. - Actually, compared to the others, you seem relatively normal". He floats on his back.

"Others? What others?" She asks curious, Axel laughs again and Sora fights the erg to grin at him.

"What others? Puh-leeze. You want the 411?"He asks.

"The 411?" Namine raises an eyebrow.

"The 'information'... the lowdown on the other women. Can't say that I blame you. I'd want to know if I was number twenty-eight ... I mean... number twenty-nine in a man's life."Sora grins.

"I'm number twenty-nine?!" Namine said.

"Well, yes but I didn't start counting 'til I was about four. God knows how many there were before then. it's always the same routine... horseback riding through the vineyards ... long romantic dinners with his special reserve label wine... moonlight swims ...But I always say, it's none of my business if a man his age wants to make a fool out of himself. Although, maybe he's changed and you're the real thing, Nam." Sora trails off.

Just then, Leon arrives with a bottle of Champagne.

"Okay, here we go. A bottle of my special reserve label. You find something to talk about while I was gone?" He asks.

Sora smiles and dives under the water, just like a little angel, and Axel chuckles running a hand though his red hair.

"Does that mean 'yes'?" Leon questions.

"It sure does."

* * *

_EXT. Cloud TOWN HOUSE - LONDON - FOLLOWING MORNING OVER, a PHONE RINGS.  
INT. FOYER - SAME TIME_

Grandfather walks right past the Roxas's ringing cell phone, reading the morning paper. Cloud stands at the top of the stairs, slipping on pair of boots. "Somebody grab that, please". Hisses passes through carrying a tray with coffee on it. He picks up the phone, balancing the tray with his other hand.

"James residence... Sora?" Roxas walks by. "Sora?"

"Yes, Luxord?" asks Roxas politely.

"Oh dear, it sounded just like you on the phone. Luxord says. "I'm sorry; who did you wish to speak with? Sora? Of course. One moment, please."

"A Mildred Plotka for you... Sounds like your twin."He mutters as Roxas takes the cell phone.

"My twin? Very funny. Hello? Oh, Mildred, how you doing'? Roxas says as he goes up the stairs followed by Riku.

* * *

_INT. Roxas's BEDROOM - NAPA, CALIFORNIA - MIDNIGHT_

Sora and Axel both run to the bathroom across the hallway, and shut the door and lock it behind them. Sora hisses in frustration at his reflection in the mirror.

"Hey Roxy, how's it going over there?" Sora says to his twin.

"Oh, everything's quite lovely here. We're expecting a bit of rain today but Mildred, can you... hold on for a moment". Roxas runs into his bedroom with Riku upstairs. Luxord frowns at his behavior.

Roxas sits on the bed with Riku now able to speak. "Okay, now I can talk. OhmyGod, Cloud's incredible. I cannot believe I've lived my, Entire life without knowing him. He's beautiful and fun and smart and I love the gowns he designs." Roxas said.

"Roxas! Stop! We've got a major problem. You're going to have to bring mother out here immediately." Says Sora panicked.

"Immediately, are you nuts? I've had one day with him. I'm just getting to know him. I can't. I refuse." Roxas yells.

"But this is an emergency. Dad's in love." Sora whispers into the phone.

Roxas laughs. "Get out of here. Dad doesn't fall in love. I mean, not seriously."

"Trust me; he's serious, about this one. He's always holding her hand, kissing her neck, waiting on her hand and foot..."Sora's voice goes quiet.

Roxas lies back on the bed staring at Riku's eyes. "He is...?"

"It's disgusting." Sora's voice is full of venom.

"Well, you'll just have to break 'em. Up. Sabotage her. Do whatever you have to." Roxas says desperately his eyes wide.

"I'm trying but I'm at a slight disadvantage I only met the man twelve hours ago. You've got to get back here to help me." Sora replies.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out later, but for now is Axel there?" Roxas voice was frantic.

The phone is passed to the redhead sitting beside Sora. "Roxy, god I miss you so much." He says.

"Sorry Axel, I didn't think it would be this bad." Roxas can feel Riku rubbing his tense muscles.

"Yeah you have that right. I think Xion might be onto it though, shit Roxas I think someone is coming. I have to go." The phone line went dead.

Roxas gave Riku a look, and then noticed Luxord watching and promptly kissed him on the lips, needless to say at least it was some type of outlet for his racing hormones. Riku's face was shocked and he kissed back softly seeing Luxord's look.

"Boys." He muttered turning from the room, shutting the door.

Roxas was promptly slapped in and ass and pushed down on the bed as soon as the door shut.

* * *

Xion brings three plates of food to Sora sitting at the table, Sora stares at the food as he grabs a fork biting into a chocolate chip pancake. He swallows and then asks. "Where's dad." He takes another bit of food.

"He and Miss Namine," She says copying Namine speaking. "-'I'll just have half a grapefruit, thank you, left about an hour ago. You overslept and he didn't want to wake you. Of course, I'd oversleep too if I was up at midnight making mysterious phone calls from my bathroom." Xion said softly frowning.

"Oh, that. I was calling a friend from camp. Riku he lives in New York." Sora said.

"Oh, I see and you wanted to call Riku at a time that was convenient for him. Because of the time difference." Xion frowned still.

"Exactly. Because of the time difference." Sora swallows more food.

"Uh-huh. So you waited until it was three in the morning his time. That makes perfect **_sense_**." Xion watches Sora's face. Then a brunette piece of hair catches her eye. "Very smooth. Your Dad wants you to go over to his office as soon as you're done with breakfast."Xion says staring at his hair; Sora can sense this and gets up.

"He does thanks. I'm done." Sora grabs a piece of bacon from the table getting up. He pulls open the screen door.

Leon and Sora walk though a huge vaulted room that houses hundreds of bottles of wine. Leon puts his arm around Sora as they walk. "Honey, I'm glad you're here, there's something really important I want to talk to you about." Leon said softly.

"That's funny because there's something really important I want to talk to you about." Sora says back to him.

"Okay, you go first." Leon said.

"No, you." Sora insists.

"Okay, I want to talk to you about Namine." Leon says.

"And I want to talk to you about my mother. What about Namine?" Sora tells him.

"W-W-What about your mother?" Leon stutters. (A/N this is referring to their dead mother and they will start talking about Cloud.)

"Dad, I'm almost sixteen, how long do you expect me to buy that story that The Stork dropped me on your doorstep?"Sora says lightly wanting to know the truth about Tifa, their real mother.

"C'mon, Rox, we've talked about your mother..."Leon winced slightly.

"No we haven't. Not really. A boy needs more in life than an old photograph. Dad, I'm a teenager, face it; I need to know the truth about what happened to her.

"You know what? You're right. You do. Her name was Tifa Stride. I was a friend of hers in school and we both had been a in an affair, she was married to Cloud. Tifa had gone into childbirth and had her labor go wrong so it ended up taking her life but giving us you. I and Cloud hit it off and well it went off badly he ended up leaving me. I need to tell you about some-"Leon and Sora run into Saix and Namine, Saix is Namine's British assistant.

"Namine!" Leon calls.

"Hi. Hello, Rox." Namine says politely.

"Hi there." Sora says.

"Roxas, this is my assistant, Saix. Saix, this is Leon's daughter, the one I've been telling you so much about." Namine introduces them.

"Oh, hello. How are you, luv?" His British accent sticks out.

"Oh, don't tell me you're British? How lovely." Sora says with his best British accent, grinning.

"How'd you do that?" Leon looks surprised at his son.

"You do an absolutely marvelous British accent." Saix replies.

"Yours isn't bad either, old chap-", Saix laughs.

"Did you tell her?" Namine whispers to Leon.

"Almost." He whispers.

"Hey, if you're free later, why don't we all have lunch on the terrace?" She asks.

"Actually, I promised Rox, we'd hang out together this afternoon." Leon says almost smugly.

Sora smiles.

"No problem. I've got plenty to do... I'm working on a new label design, Leon... featuring Y-0-U. You're going to love it. "Namine says. She throws him a kiss. See you for dinner, darling. Bye, Roxs.

As they walk away. Namine says to Saix. "First change I make in that household is to send that two-faced little brat off to boarding school in Timbuktu."

"Oooooooo. Ice woman." Saix says.

"And proud of it, babe." She says back.

* * *

EXT. HILLTOP – 0VERLOOKING NAPA VALLEY – A LITTLE LATER

Leon and Sora gallop on horseback over the crest of the mountain. As they slow their horses to a walk.

"So, you excited about our camping trip?" Leon asks.

"What camping trip?" Sora asked.

"What camping trip? The one we go on every summer before you go back to school." Leon replies.

"Oh, that camping trip. Yeah, sure... I can't wait." Sora says softly.

"So, Rox, what do you think of Namine?" Leon asks for his answer.

"As what, Dad? Your publicist? Your friend? Your ... ?"

"-- Just what do you think of her... as a person?" Leon says to him.

"Well, she's cute, she has nice hair, good teeth, she can spell the word YOU... I don't know. Honestly, Dad, the woman's a complete stranger to me. Why do you want my opinion anyway?"Sora asks curiously already knowing.

"Well, I'll tell you why... because believe it or not, honey..." He's cut off by Sora.

"-- Race you back to the ranch, Dad!" Sora says quickly in denial of it. Sora jams his heels into Sprout's flanks and the horse takes off like a bat out of hell.

"Roxas, I'm trying to tell you something!" He yells racing after her.

_

* * *

_

_EXT. HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER __INT. LIVING ROOM_

Out of breath, Sora runs up the porch steps and throws open the screen door.

Sora stops, catches his breath. He's a little panicky.

"I'm in so over my head here. I can't handle this alone. I just can't. I'm only one kid." He whispers to himself.

Xion looks around the arm of the chair she's been sitting in. "You got something you'd like to share with the class?" She says staring at him.

Sora jumps startled. "Oh, Xion, you gave me a fright!"

"I gave you a fright?" Xion frowns again.

"You scared me. I didn't know you were like, in here." Sora answers.

Xion gets up. "You sure there's nothing you want to talk to me about? Like maybe why Pluto never comes near you anymore or why your appetite's suddenly changed or why all of a sudden you're neat as a pin and using expressions like, 'You gave me a fright. Why Axel hardly kisses you…" Xion trails off.

"Xion, I changed a lot over the summer, that's all."Sora says.

If I didn't know better, I'd say it's almost as if you were... oh, never mind, that's too impossible." Xion says thinking out loud and she turns to leave.

"-- Almost as if I were…Xion?" Sora says knowing exactly who she means.

"Nobody. Nobody. Forget I even mentioned it." She says.

"Almost as if I were... Sora?" Sora plays with his hair that is starting to go back to brown.

Xion stops, stunned, goose-bumps popping up all over. "You know about Sora?"

"I am Sora." He whispers.

Just then, Leon enters, also a little out of breath.

"-- Why'd you take off like that? I told you I wanted-to talk to you about something? Xion, why are you looking at him like that?"Leon says fast.

Xion says startled, "Like what? I'm not looking at him any special way." She looks ready to cry. "I'm looking at her just like I've looked at him for fifteen years. Since the day he came home from the hospital, six pounds, and eleven ounces, twenty-one inches long." She begins to cry. "This is how I look at him. Can I hug him?"

Xion, all broken up, hugs Sora like she's hugging him for the first time. "he's so beautiful and so big." She sobs softly.

Sora gives Xion a look that says, 'Please don't say anything!

"I'm going to go make you something special to eat. What would you like? Oh, it doesn't matter. I'll whip up everything we've got."Xion says leaving as Leon approaches him.

"Why's everybody acting so nutty around here? Rox, we got to talk."Leon says seriously.

"Okay. Shoot." Sora says.

"Honey, look... I want to know what you think about making Namine part of the family."Leon asks worried.

"Part of our family?" Sora questions like he's clueless.

"Yes."

"I think it's an awesome idea. Inspired. Brilliant really." Sora says.

"You do?" Leon sounds shocked a little.

"Totally. It's like a dream come true. I've always wanted a big sister." Sora avoids the real question behind it.

"Honey, I'm afraid you're kind of missing the point." Leon says.

"No, I'm not. You're going to adopt Namine. That is so sweet, Dad.."

"I'm not going to adopt her; I'm going to **_marry _** her."

"Marry her?!? That's insane! How can you marry a woman young enough to be my big sister?!?"Sora yells and then he starts ranting and raving, then slips into French "Rox, calm down. Now you speak French?!?

"I learned it at camp". He takes a breath. "Okay, I'm sorry. Let's discuss this calmly and rationally..."

Leon adds, "And in English, if you don't mind. Man, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. it's nothing... Just... Just... Dad, you can't get married! It'll totally ruin completely everything!!!" Sora shouts at him storming at the door and heading to Axel's house. Leon notices Xion standing in the doorway, biting her nails.

"Don't look at me, I know nothing."She heads outside towards Axel's house.

A horn honks outside, Leon looks out the window and sees Namine getting out of her red Mercedes convertible. Leon sinks into a chair.

_

* * *

_

_London_

A fax machine ringing as a fax slithers out, and a hand reaches for the fax. Luxord, standing in Cloud's kitchen in London and He looks at the fax quizzically, then carries it into the dining room. Where Roxas is eating dinner with Cloud and Grandfather and Luxord refills the adults' wine glasses, holding the fax behind his back as he pours.

"This is fantastic wine by the way Luxord."Cloud says to him.

"May I have a sip?" Roxas asks Cloud.

Cloud offers a sip while saying, "I don't think you're going to like it." He hands him the glass.

Roxas swirls the wine confidently, passes it under his nose, and then takes a healthy sip. "If you ask me, the bouquet is a little too robust for a Merlot. But then again, I'm partial to the softer California grape."

Cloud and Grandfather laugh, as Luxord moves next to Roxas, holding the FAX behind his back. Roxas cocks his head to read it. It's a drawing of Pluto, Roxas's dog, lying on the front porch of Roxas's house. A cartoon bubble coming out of his mouth says 911!

Roxas bends over so far to read the FAX he falls off the chair.

"Honey, are you okay?" Cloud says worried.

"Had one sip too many, I guess. You know, Father, I feel like I could use a bit of fresh air. Would it be okay if I stepped outside for a moment?"Roxas says softly.

"Of course. Are you okay? Would you like me to come with you?"Cloud asked.

"No, no. I'll be fine... Just got a touch woozy, that's all."Roxas replies quietly.

Roxas wipes his mouth with his napkin and excuses himself. His Grandfather watches his closely as he leaves.

_

* * *

_

_EXT. SHEPHERD'S MARKET - LONDON - EARLY_

Roxas hurries down the picturesque street, turns a corner, spots a phone and rushes to it. He pulls the door closed and dials the Operator."Yes, I'd like to make a collect-call to California, please. Area code 707 ..."

_

* * *

_

_INT. Roxas's ROOM NAPA - SAME TIME_

Sora paces, biting his nails for real now. The phone rings. He pounces on it in mid-ring.

"Hello? Yes, I'll accept the charges. Roxas, thank goodness you got my fax. I'm absolutely desperate." Sora voice is frantic.

"What's up? Why the 911?" Roxas asks.

"Leon is getting married."Sora says.

Roxas laughs thinking it isn't true, "Whaddya mean, getting married?"

"I mean black tie, white gown, the whole enchilada. The wedding's in two weeks so, if there's any hope of getting Cloud and Dad back together, we've got to do it fast."Sora whispers worried and panicked.

Outside the Phone Booth, a man reads the evening paper, waiting to use the-phone.

"Okay, Cloud and I are going to the theatre tonight so I'll drop the bomb on him first thing in the morning."Roxas replies.

"Give Cloud a kiss for me, will ya. And Grandfather, too. And Sora, hurry." The line goes dead.

_

* * *

_

_EXT. PHONE BOOTH_

Roxas hangs up and steps out of the booth, bumping into the Man who's been waiting.

"Oh, excuse me."

The MAN turns around. It's Roxas's grandfather.

"Shit". He whispers.

"What do you say you and I take a little stroll in the park, young man?"

Roxas bites his Keyblade as his Grandfather leads him into the park.

_

* * *

_

_EXT. James TOWN HOUSE - ESTABLISHING - MORNING INT. Clouds BEDROOM - SAME TIME_

Cloud sits up in bed, in white satin pajamas, finishing a cup of coffee and a phone call to Paris. He sketches a wedding gown on a pad as he talks.

"Au, Mademoiselle. I will have the sketch to you by tomorrow. I look forward to hearing from you. Thank you. Au revoir." Cloud finishes on the phone. Roxas appears in the doorway, listening to Cloud talk on the phone. Grandfather walks by and gives Roxas a little nudge, pushing him into the room.

"Hi, sweetie. Come on in." Cloud says. Cloud pats the bed. Roxas crosses and climbs in next to him.

"I have to finish this sketch and Fed Ex it to Paris, then how about you and I go out to lunch and spend the rest of the day getting lost in Harrods?" Cloud says smiling.

Roxas says nervously, "I can't. Cloud, sorry, I have to go out of town today."

"You have to go out of town? And where may I ask are you going?" Roxas squirms under the covers, entirely disappearing. "Sora?"

"That's where I have to go. I have to go see Sora." Roxas says from under the covers.

"I see. And where would Sora be?"

"In Napa with his father, Leon Parker." Roxas whispers, as Riku comes to lift the covers off him and sit beside him. As it hits him, his eyes widen. He looks up to see his father leaning in the door frame, puffing on his pipe. He nods. Cloud's eyes instantly fill with tears. He sees Hallie, scared to death in Riku's arms. "You are not Sora?" He whispers.

"That would be correct." Roxas whispers.

"You're Roxas.."He wipes his tears that are falling.

"I am Sora and I met at camp and we decided to switch places. I'm sorry, but I'd never seen you and I'd dreamt of meeting you my whole life and Sora felt the exact same way about Dad, so we just sort of switched lives. I hope you-are not mad because I love you so much and I just hope one day you can love me as me and not as Sora."

"Oh, honey, I've loved you your whole life. Why didn't you tell me it was you all along?" Cloud runs a hand though Roxas's hair.

"I was scared." Riku runs his hand though his hair in comfort.

Where Luxord stands, bawling hysterically. Grandfather gently steps in and shuts Cloud's door. Luxord falls into Grandfather's arms, heaving."I've never been so happy in my entire life". Grandfather pats him gently.

* * *

_INT. CLOUD'S ROOM SAME TIME_

Roxas and Cloud break from their hug. Cloud wipes his tears.

"I guess you have to switch us back now, huh?" Roxas said.

"Legally, you belong to your father and Sora belongs to me."

"'His' and 'His, kids. No offense, Cloud, but this arrangement really sucks."

"I agree, it totally sucks. I don't want to lose you now that we've been together." Cloud says smiling bitterly.

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to fly to Napa, see Sora and Dad and work this whole thing out."

"I guess we will."

"Will you be nervous about seeing Dad again?"Roxas is concerned.

"No, of course not. I can handle seeing Leon Parker after all these years. People see their ex's all the time, don't they? Not to worry, sweetheart. I'll take care of everything. Not-to-worry." Cloud says to him in a sort of a comfort.

* * *

Cloud is a mess. He wears a blue dress shirt over a blue tank top, and tight leather jeans. He smokes a cigarette in his mouth as he paces staring at the open luggage. It is laid out on the bed behind him. Luxord enters carrying freshly pressed clothes. "I'm sorry, I can't handle this'. I haven't seen or heard from Leon Parker in over fifteen years and suddenly I'm flying halfway across the world to... I'm not mature enough for this. If the man didn't make me so nuts, I'd still be married to him.""We came up with this-arrangement so we'd never have to see each other again. Look at me, Luxord; have you ever seen me like this? Don't answer that."Cloud almost yells at him pacing still. What if he doesn't recognize me? Be honest, Luxord, how old do I look? No, don't answer that either. Hey, what am I worried about? He could be fat or bald. Or both."

"Actually, Roxas says his Dad's quite the hunk. And never re-married, either. Just like you, sir."

"Luxord, it just so happens I'm not remarried by choice. I've had my opportunities for glamour. Not lately, of course. But I've had my share of gentlemen callers."

"Not lately."

" I just said that! Roxas said he was a hunk, huh? He was rather dashing. He used to make me weak in the knees, if you can imagine that." He looks in the mirror. "Is that a grey hair?!"

He yanks the hair out as Roxas enters carrying an overnight bag. "All set, Cloud."

"Good. Me too. Almost. Not quite." Cloud says back stressed.

"Cloud, your suitcase is totally empty". Roxas glares at the bag Riku standing by him.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Did you speak to your father, dear?" He asked Roxas.

Luxord looks at Roxas. He locks eyes with him for an instant, and then turns to Cloud. "Uh, yeah, I just hung up with him, actually. He said he's really anxious to see you."

"He did? Anxious-nervous, like he's dreading it or anxious-excited like he's looking forward to it?"Cloud tries to calm his nerves.

"Anxious-excited, definitely." Again, Luxord SQUINTS at Roxas, just knowing he's lying. But Roxas rolls on... "He said he'll meet us tomorrow at noon at the Four Seasons in San Francisco."

"Tomorrow? My, that's incredibly soon, isn't it? Well, honey, why don't you run downstairs and gather our tickets from your Grandfather while I finish up here?"Cloud says now calmer.

Roxas starts out; Luxord follows, whispering to Roxas. "Liar, Liar, pants on fire..."As Roxas Luxord and Riku leave the room Cloud calls.

"Oh, Riku, could you come back for a moment, please? Riku, I have a really ridiculous, somewhat childish request to make. Riku, you know you're more than just a friend to, Anyway, I was wondering if...

"-- I'd accompany you to make the trip a bit easier for you?" Riku asks Cloud seeing the question in his eyes.

"Would you, Riku? I'd be forever grateful." Cloud smiles.

"Sir, I'd be honored. And as a friend, may I say..."He grins back. -- if I was seeing my ex after fifteen years and I had your legs..." Riku fumbles for articles of clothing; he pulls out Cloud's final fantasy outfit from **_Advert Children_**. "I'd wear this baby. You'll kill in it."

_

* * *

_

_EXT. Cloud's town house - THAT AFTERNOON_

A Limousine waits at the curb. Riku is dressed in a blue tank top and his jacket from Kingdom Hearts II and stands behind Roxas. Cloud hugs his Father good-bye. Then, it's Roxas's turn. He throws his arms around his Grandfather.

"Bye, Pop."

"Bye, Rox."

"You're coming to Napa for Thanksgiving, right?" Roxas asks.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He replies and Roxas smirks.

Roxas rises up on his tiptoes and kisses her Grandfather good-bye.

"Say hello to your Father for me!"

"I will!" He gets into the limo with Riku.


End file.
